


lap the water, go down to drink

by sternenrotz



Series: queer horror verse side stories [1]
Category: The Horrors (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Platonic Sex, Polyamory, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fisting, a lot of other stuff mentioned in passing but it's mainly about fisting, also faris is agender but doesn't really appear and tom is the token cis one, ey is DFAB and on hormones but eir actual gender is a mystery, joe is a trans boy, josh's gender is bears and also fuck you, rhys is a trans girl and her chosen name is dilys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenrotz/pseuds/sternenrotz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has sex with all eir favourite bandmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lap the water, go down to drink

**Author's Note:**

> titled after the second one in this series of bible blackout poems: ([x](http://fandomsandfeminism.tumblr.com/post/77139253567/bluemantle-recently-my-grandmother-found-out))
> 
> Josh is probably best described objectively as genderfluid but ey doesn't like to label emself in that regard. eir default pronouns are spivak, ey/em/eirs, but ey shifts to she/her and he/him depending how ey feels. there's two parts in this fic where ey uses a different set of pronouns but I hope it's not confusing to anyone.

Deep down, Dilys is Josh's favourite to get fucked by.

When Josh wants it rough and fast and wants to top, ey goes to Joe, when ey just wants a submissive squeaky thing who treats Josh like his world revolves around eir junk. Joe likes being called “kitten” and being told how hot he is, which… he is.

He's got sensitive little nipples, perfect to pinch or bite, and a pert bum, maybe _too_ pert for his liking, but Josh thinks it's just right to dig eir fingers into when ey's spreading Joe open to lick him out. And while he ’s not usually up for front hole penetration, he _loves_ getting fucked up the arse. E specially when it's Josh's favourite feeldoe he gets to ride, the thick black one, and Joe loves it just as much when Josh pops eir first two fingers into his pussy. Ey presses up into Joe's g-spot until he's keening, spasming with need and pleasure, and until Josh's tits and belly and the sheets around em are drenched in clear fluid.

The first time that happened, Josh had his face smothered in Joe's slit, three fingers tucked up into his arse and searching for a way to stimulate that one spot while he tongued patterns onto Joe's clit, and that's how he ended up choking on a mouthful of liquid. Of course, Joe babbled on for five minutes how sorry he was, he only ever squirted once before with Dilys, his tongue clumsy with being shagged silly. Of course, he made it up to Josh, with that same tongue, too, rimming him while rubbing Josh's cunt until he'd come twice. His favourite way of apologising and of saying thanks, because Joe loves the humiliation that comes with Josh grinding his arsehole all over his tongue, and Josh in turn loves how devoted Joe is to em.

It's the other way around but also kind of the same when ey's with Tom. Tom likes rope and handcuffs and blindfolds, and he likes having volunteers to use them on and making Josh stay still and asking if ey's still comfortable, until Josh is all wrapped up like a fancy Christmas present and very comfortable indeed. Ey likes the fancy harnesses more than the restraints, although ey likes those too, but ey _loves_ looking down at eir breasts enclosed in Japanese silk, pushed out a little bit from the rope surrounding them. Eir nipples go from puffy to puffier when Tom slips a thumb into eir mouth , gives em something to suck on, and he slaps eir tits a couple of times, then eir cunt that's already wet just from the anticipation, that's Tom's version of foreplay. Then, he asks, “Want to take some pictures before we actually play?”

Josh always says yes.

Tom's smart, too, not just smart for a cis guy but smart in general, he's the one who picks up on Josh's switches the easiest. He goes from _good girl_ when Josh's a she to _baby boy_ when Josh's a he, without slipping up once, and calls Josh  “bear” or “little love” when ey's in between or somewhere else entirely, and he doesn't mind if Josh calls him “Daddy” in response, if ey wants.

Josh always wants.

Tom devotes himself to taking Josh apart and then slowly, slowly putting em back together, fucks eir mouth and then eir arse or maybe the other way around and makes em cry with just a few well-placed slaps and pinches before jizzing all over eir face or eir tits.

Dilys is completely different from the others.

When they get together, which isn't often, there's no power exchange that's happening, everything is languid and sloppy, just mouths and hands to get each other off. Dilys has lovely hands, slender with strong bass player fingers, and just calloused enough to make a pleasant difference when she fingerfucks Josh. Unlike Tom, who thinks being the only one in the band who likes having a penis means he can rely mostly on that during sex, Dilys knows how to use those hands.

Like right now, she's got one hand wrist-deep inside Josh's cunt, gently-but-not-slowly nudging her sensitive spots, and Josh is  _ready_ . Ready to let go and fall apart already, ready to cry and ready to burst from the inside out, because she doesn't think she's ever been this filled up. Her cunt feels taut, the way it feels around her fingers when she's fingering someone else's with three at once, and how the skin of her face feels with how hot it is. It's a good taut, and some part of Josh shudders at the absent realisation that her own hands are much bigger than Dilys', wonders if it could possibly feel even better if she tried fisting herself.

They kiss, slowly and wetly, and Dilys' mouth tastes of her own jizz and Josh's slick and of sex. She's already come, technically, but that's not stopping her from grinding her soft cock in her messy knickers up against Josh's thigh. It's not stopping Josh from twiddling her sensitive nipples either, candy-baby-pink the way they normally only ever look in porn, and she eats up Dilys' high-pitched overstimulated noises only because they distract from her own equally embarrassing noises.

She feels like she's been drowning, in a roundabout way, like Dilys' hand clawed into the back of her bun had pulled her out of the water, and she's desperately gulping down air but it's not enough. Wet, too, between her legs and all over her chin with her own spit, soaked in sweat that sticks the hair to her belly and itches under her tits.

Dilys corkscrews her hand in deep, about as much as she can go in without hurting Josh, knuckles scraping against her g-spot like she's scratching an itch. A delicious, painful itch that makes Josh's cunt pulse even tighter, feels like she's being stretched even further.

Josh swears, “Shit, fuck, shit cunt, fuck,” fingers squeezing down on Dilys' little breasts so hard she'll probably leave little crescent marks where her nails dig in. “Touch my clit for me.”

The next second, she slaps Dilys' free hand from her tits.

“My _clit_ , I said.”

Josh twists her own nipple, hard enough and dry enough to send flashes of red-hot up her spine, and it's maybe that and maybe Dilys' fingers drawing circles on her clit that makes her cunt quiver with how close she is. The angle is awkward, what's with it being Dilys' left hand, but still her belly is heavy with arousal, ready to burst and let it all out through her cunt. Maybe rip in two, split herself open on Dilys' fist, and then Dilys does that twisting motion inside her again.

“Fuck,” Josh spits once more. Her tits and thighs and belly wobble with how much she's shaking, when did she start shaking, and she could keep going but the next string of curses comes out muffled with her grunts instead.

Her cunt spasms wildly around Dilys' fist as she comes, trying to pull it in deeper or force it out, and she doesn't _stop_ , just clenches her eyes shut and fucks her hips back against the sensation. It feels different, not like any other orgasm Josh's ever had before, doesn't make her cry the way it does when Tom fingers her until she comes just from that, but it's all the more intense in exchange. Her breath hiccups and body heaves, and her cunt aches with overstimulation before it's even over.

“Fuck.”

Then, it’s over.

Dilys eases her fingers back out gently, but Josh still feels empty and exposed for the few seconds that her cunt flutters around nothing.

“I think your fist turned me into a lesbian.”

Dilys is still staring at her even when she reaches for the box of tissues on the bedside. She's smiling, too, self-satisfied with her bottom lip caught in her teeth.

“What?”

“I don't think I want to have any other kind of sex ever again.”

Dilys' fingers are delicate when she wipes the excess sweat from Josh's torso, and she says, “Would be a bit unfortunate, I think, considering I'm the only girl in the band.”

The reason they don't do this a lot is because Dilys is straight. Very, very straight, and, as she told Josh once, “It's not that you have tits and a vagina or anything like that. 'cause my boyfriend has a vagina and I love him, but the difference is Joe's a boy, and you're more like a surprise grab bag of glitter and spiders.”

Still, Dilys is tender when she attempts to clean the excess slick away from between Josh's legs. Josh's insides feel swampy, like the stain of slick on the pillow that Dilys shoved under her arse for the angle earlier on. Post-orgasm soft and sticky like her cunt, too, like she'd been turned inside-out there, but her clit stings when Dilys wipes over it a tad too roughly.

“Ouch.”

Dilys giggles. “I'm sorry.”

“It's okay.”

Josh watches Dilys get off the bed so she can pull her soiled knickers off, cock soft and smooth between her legs. She doesn’t _stare_ at it, or at least she  tries not to, but her clit is still itching with want. Like she could go for a fourth orgasm, if she wasn't so sore, that is.

“I need to shower,” Dilys says from where she's fishing a new pair of underwear from the wardrobe drawer. “You coming along?”

They're in hers and Joe's bedroom, technically, but Joe went over to Faris' flat for some art thing or other, said they wanted a second opinion on a piece, apparently.

“Yeah,” Josh says back. “Just give me a few minutes.”

She presses the heel of her hand against her cunt, like it could soothe the ache, but it doesn't.

“Hey, Di?”

“Yeah?” Dilys doesn't look over when she responds, too preoccupied with picking out clothes from the wardrobe still.

“Next time we do this,” Josh starts. “Do you think you can fist my arse as well? So you've got one hand in each hole?”

This time around, Dilys actually turns her head, and she laughs. “Yeah. I could do that.”

The switch happens in the shower, when Josh is washing between eir legs. Ey still feels sore even now, but in a way that feels decidedly worth it, even if ey wonders distantly if ey's going to be able to sit down without wincing before tomorrow.

“Di?”

“Yeah?”

“I don't feel like a girl any more.”

“Okay.”

When Josh turns to place the showerhead back, Dilys has just finished lathering her hair in conditioner.

“You should just, like, make a list of behavioural clues or something,” she says when she picks the showerhead up for herself. “So you don't have to say every time.”

“I'm not even sure if I've _got_ any clues like that.” Josh steps back from the spray of water, since ey's already clean. It's chilly in the bathroom, enough for eir nipples to stiffen up again and goosebumps  to run up eir skin, but not unpleasant. “Faris can usually tell, I think. And Tom. But I think Tom’s a robot, so.”

Dilys laughs, hard enough to make her chest shake for a split few seconds. “Maybe just get a necklace with your pronouns on or something, then.”

“Maybe,” Josh says. “In a secret code.” And then, because ey feels like ey should say it, ey adds. “Thanks, though. For the orgasms.”

“It's not a problem.” Dilys reaches out to turn the water off, and she says, “You know if you ever want to get fisted platonically I'm here for you.”

“That's good.”

Josh is the first to step out from the shower and reach for a towel. Ey passes one over to Dilys as well, before starting to dry eir hair, and ey asks, “So do you want to watch a movie and cuddle now, or something?”

Ey doesn't want to go home just yet.

“Let's wait with the movie until Joe gets back,” Dilys says, slightly muffled by the towel around her head. “But we can cuddle now if you like.”

“Cuddles and you make tea?” Josh asks.

“Deal.”


End file.
